Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = |released = March 28, 2018 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka 4th Single (2017)}} Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare (これからだ！/明日テンキになあれ; It Starts Now! / Tomorrow Will Be a Beautiful Day) is Kobushi Factory's 5th single. It was released on March 28, 2018 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited."【#こぶしファクトリー】" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS Twitter. 2018-02-05."こぶしファクトリー 5thシングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-06. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Kore Kara da! #Ashita Tenki ni Naare #Kore Kara da! (Instrumental) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kore Kara da! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Kore Kara da! (Front Shot Ver.) #Ashita Tenki ni Naare (Front Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Kore Kara da! *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition: Yoko Kensuke *Arrangement: Hamada Pierre Yusuke *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Ashita Tenki ni Naare *Lyrics and Composition: Iijima Ken *Arrangement: Iijima Ken, Sumikama Tomohiro *Weather Information Narration: Kurt KC Common"アプカミ #108 ハロプロ20周年、こぶしボーカルREC映像、岡井千聖、中島卓偉、ビタスイライブ映像ほか　MC：清水佐紀、浅倉樹々（つばきファクトリー） 3/9/2018" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2018-03-09. *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki TV Performances *2018.03.26 The Girls Live (Kore Kara da!) Concert Performances ;Kore Kara da! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |March |x |x | |} Total reported sales: TBA Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on February 5, 2018. *This is the first single to not feature Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena and Taguchi Natsumi. *The "Ashita Tenki ni Naare" music video features the group on the set of a fictional western talk show called Kobushi Show with Kobushi Factory, whose title card and window backdrop of a landmark bridge (which in this case is the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo, instead of the Manhattan Bridge in New York City) are based on the Late Show with David Letterman. The uncredited host mentions "There's been a lot of depressing news lately, but tonight's guests are guaranteed to blast those blues away!" which is likely a reference to the group making a strong comeback after losing three members in 2017. *Kurt KC Common, who narrates the English weather report during the song break of "Ashita Tenki ni Naare", is a radio personality, a narrator for NHK WORLD, and an English announcer for Tokyo Disneyland."英語（米国)/男/日本 東京都[2000011357ナレーター詳細]" (in Japanese). Narration World. *The "Kore Kara da!" music video was filmed at Tachikawa Sozosha, a former elementary school in Tachikawa, Tokyo. Similarly, the Greeting ~Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena~ DVD was also filmed at this location. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Singles Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2018 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single